Phi Intelligence
by AoYami
Summary: Dunia ini menyimpan banyak teka-teki. Tapi, tak ada teka-teki yang tak dapat ku pecahkan! DraRry, Games/Puzzle, OOC, AU, 1st HarPot fanfic in FFn, RnR please?


_Tuesday, January 3, 2012  
>21:06 pm<br>Lucky Aoyami_

* * *

><p>'Dunia ini menyimpan banyak teka-teki. Namun, pada suatu hari ada orang aneh yang menantangku bermain <em>puzzle<em>. Ia mengatan _puzzle_ itu adalah _Puzzle_ Pertapa atau apalah. Tapi yang pasti kutegaskan di sini. Aku, Harry James Potter, tidak ada _puzzle_ yang tak dapat ku pecahkan!'

** PHI INTELLIGENCE **

A Harry Potter FanFiction

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling  
>Genre: Humor, Suspense, Games, Adventure, Romance<br>Rate: Teen_

_WARNING!: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai/Boy x Boy, strange!_

Lucky Aoyami present_

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 1: <strong>_**Challenge**_

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di London. Semua tampak berjalan normal senormal hari-hari lalu. Aktifitas manusia berjalan mahsyur terlihat dari cukup padatnya pejalan kaki. Seperti biasa pula si sebuah tempat tersembunyi di sudut London. Tempat di mana orang awam tak dapat memasuki bahkan mengetahui keberadaannya. <em>Hogwarts School Academy<em>.

Bangunan tua yang nampak megah bak kastil di negeri dongeng. Letaknya yang berada di atas bukit serta suasana dan pemandangan di sana sungguh membuat siapapun mengira mereka tengah bermimpi selayaknya anak kecil yang mendambakan hidup di dunia fiksi.

Di tempat itulah seorang pemuda mengenyam bangku pendidikannya. Harry Potter. Pemuda berkacamata dan berambut acak-acakan yang nampak tak dihiraukannya ini mempunyai sebuah gelar. Ya, gelar. Gelar bagi kejeniusan otaknya—meski sama sekali tak tergambar pada tampangnya yang lusuh itu. Ia pemegang gelar Einstein.

Alasannya cukup mudah, yaitu ia sering kali menjulurkan lidahya bak *_Albert Enstein_ ketika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Selain itu tentunya juga dikarenakan kecerdasan otaknya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ah, ya, dan kebiasaannya adalah memecahkan *_Puzzle_. Entah itu dikatakan kegemaran atau kebiasaan. Tapi yang pasti berkat kemahirannya bermain puzzle ia mendapat julukan, Phi " ". Selain itu ia punya kegemaran aneh, yaitu membaca buku-buku yang memuat hal aneh macam mantra atau sihir.

"Hoaaaaaaam~"

Sepasang mata ber-iris _zambrud_ terlihat sayu dan lunyu. Terlihat beberapa urat kemerahan terpampang di sana. Kantung mata terlihat jelas dengan lengkungan kehitaman. Tak lupa pula setetes air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk. Tergambar jelas kantuk di wajah Harry pagi itu.

"_Good morning_, Harry!"

Sapa seorang gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan yang nampak pandai dari gerak tubuhnya.

"_Morning, 'Mione_" Balas Harry lesu. Mengantuk. Tak berminat.

PLAAAAK! Pukulan yang menghantam punggung Harry dengan tak terduga tampak tak sukses membangunkan Harry dari kantuknya.

"_Morning, Mate_, Hermione!" sapa pemuda berambut merah dengan begitu riangnya. Bahkan kau dapat melihat bak ada cahaya-cahaya yang berkelap-kerlip di sekitarnya.

"Huh? Harry?" bingungnya tatkala menemukan muka kusut teman dekatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau menghabiskan semalaman bermain puzzle lagi ya, Harry? _Merlin_, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Harry? Tak baik tidur larut malam! Oh, sudahlah!" Omel Hermione. Dan dengan itu ia beranjak menuruni tangga menuju kelas Sains—atau lebih tepatnya Laboratorium bawah tanah.

"Hermione, _w-wait_!"

Ron dengan sedikit tergesa menyusul Hermione yang berada beberapa langkah di depan, meninggalkan sang Einstein beberapa langkah di belakang.

Tiba-tiba...

'_**Zzzzzt~ Hoy! Good morning, everyone!'**_

Suara seseorang menggelegar melalui pengeras suara. Tak pelak membuat hampir seluruh pelajan membatu di tempat. Tentu saja, orang gila macam apa yang berani-beraninya mengacau Hogwarts di pagi hari? Setidaknya ia dapat mengacau saat siang hari, yaitu di saat-saat para murid mulai bosan dengan keadaan kelas.

_**'How are you today, HUH?'**_ ujar suara itu lagi.

"_Who's that?_" Kesal Hermione.

"_A crazy man, maybe hahaha~_" gelak Ron yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Hermione atas kebobrokannya membaca situasi.

"Hey, hey, _'Mione_ sudahlah! Tak perlu kau perdulikan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas!... ugh, _I don't want to get a detention from Prof. Snape!_" lerai Harry masih dengan tampang kusut dan datar bak tembok. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang merosot jauh dari termpat yang seharusnya berada.

"_Che, i know! Let's go, we must hurry_!" cetus Hermione. Dengan itu, mereka bertiga mulai beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan.

_**'Harry Potter!'**_

Ucapan dari speaker itu sukses membuat langkah Harry terhenti—lagi.

_**'Can you hear me, Mr. Potter?'**_ ucap suara itu lagi. Harry mengernyit bingung. Ia bingung dari mana ia tahu namanya dan atas dasar apa orang itu menyebut-nyebut namanya dan juga ia seara mengenali suara itu. Suara yang cukup familiar bagi telinganya yang masih sehat.

_**'Of course you can! Fufufu~' **_

Menggertakkan giginya, Harry mulai merasa sebal dengan siapapun yang tengah berbicara itu.

_**'Listen! I've some puzzles for you, little Einstein!'**_ ujar suara itu dengan nada yang berubah drastis menjadi nada dingin yang sesaat mampu membuat Harry menggigil. Tapi semua itu hanya sesaat dan Harry makin mengernyit bingung saat mendengar kata...

_'Puzzle?'_

_**'Fufufu~ apa kau tak tertarik, little Einstein~?' **_Harry dan kedua temannya—tidak bahkan hampir seluruh orang yang mendengar suara itu seakan ingin terjatuh saat mendengar nada bicara—yang entah macam apa itu.

_**'Uups~ what's that? Umm... I'm sorry, little Einstein, aku tak bisa berlama-lama menggunakan 'fasilitas sekolah' terlalu lama. Puzzlenya telah kusiapkan dan aku akan mengirimkan undangannya nanti. oh tentu juga ada hadiah jika kau berhasil memecahkannya, fufuf. See you, Potter~! Zzzzt...'**_

Hening.

"_W-what the hell is that thing about?_" gagap Ron. Ia masih terpaku di tempat. Memandang speaker yang tak bersuara lagi di sudut koridor.

"_Harry... are you alright?_" tanya Hermione tatkala mendapati Harry menunduk dalam. Poninya yang cukup panjang menutupi matanya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit khawatir. Hermione semakin cemas saat Harry mulai melangkah namun masih dengan posisi menundukkan kepala dalam.

"_Harry/Mate!_" panggil Ron dan Hermione bersamaan dengan nada khawatir yang kental.

"_I..._" desis Harry.

"_I will accept the challenge! Because there's no puzzle that can't I break!_" ujar Harry dengan sebuah mimik wajah yang belum pernah Ron dan Hermione lihat sebelumnya.

_**#**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Puzzle! Ayo buat para visitors! Coba pecahkan puzzle ini! I:: <span>** A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, V, W, X, Y, Z ** ::I_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

Kantin. Sebuah surga bagi para pelajar yang tengah membutuhkan asupan energi stelah beberapa jam melahap ekstasi pembelajaran. Sudah pasti kantin akan selalu ramai saat jam istirahat menggema. Tak luput juga mereka, Harry dkk yang tak menyiakan kesempatan mengisi ulang energi yang hilang.

Seperti biasa, Ron tampak pantas mendapat julukan _Vacuum Cleaner_ sebab ia dapat melahap makanan sebanyak apapun. Entah seberapa besar lambung yang ia punya mengingat tubuhnya cukup proporsional. Sedang Harry dan Hermione hanya memandang bosan kelakuan Ron itu. Sudah biasa, bahkan mereka sudah bosan tingkat dewa.

"Merlin, Harry kau memang maniak makanan manis ya? Apa kau cukup hanya dengan memakan _Pancake_?" gusar Hermione saat melirik makanan Harry.

"Hmm... tak masalah. Selama ini aku tak mempunyai riwayat pencernaan buruk, _'Mione_," jawab Harry asal sambil terus melahap potongan-potongan cake miliknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Harry!—"

Harry membuang pandangan ke samping dan menulikan telinganya mendengar ocehan Hermione yang pasti akan sangat lama itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia mendapati Neville—teman sekelasnya tengah membaca sesuatu. Kebingungan nampak jelas di wajah Neville.

"Neville, apa itu?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk kertas yang di pegang Neville.

"Ah, Harry... um entahlah. Pagi tadi Luna memberikan kue ini. Tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan di pesan ini," jawab Neville sembari menyodorkan sebungkus kue kering serta secarik kertas yang berisikan pesan, mungkin.

"Hee? Apa itu?"

Hermione dan Ron mendekat dan ikut melihat kertas tersebut.

"Ini... hanya angka?" bingung Hermione.

Yang tertulis di sana kira-kira seperti ini:

**2 0 0 8  
>0 1 1 4<br>1 1 2 5  
>1 5 2 1<strong>

Tampak meng-acuhkan sekelilingnya, iris zambrud Harry menatap lekat deretan angka tersebut.

"_This is a puzzle!_" ujar Harry.

"_What?_" kaget Ron dan Neville.

"Eto... apa maksudnya, Harry?" bingung Hermione dan semakin mendelik ke arah kertas itu.

"Mmm... dalam satu baris terdiri dari 4 angka. Jika dilihat dari arah vertikal juga terdiri dari 4 angka... ah bukan bukan! Tidak seperti itu,"

Hermione nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... hmmm... hey, Neville, kalau tak salah kau mendapatkannya dari Luna, 'kan? Apa... jangan-jangan ia suka padamu ya?" tanya Ron dengan cengiran menggoda. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Neville memerah.

"Bu-bukan!" elak Neville cepat.

"Wah wah~ sejak kapan kalian mulai dekat, hmm?" selidik Ron makin menyudutkan Neville.

"Ti-tidak~! A-aku baru pernah berbicaranya dengannya cukup lama saat kemarin ku membantunya mencarikan sepatunya yang hilang, itu saja!" panik Neville.

"Hoo...beg—ah? Harry?" ucapan Ron terhenti saat Harry memberikan kembali kertas itu pada Neville dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Neville bingung juga sedikit cemas.

"_What happen?_ Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau ini _puzzle_, 'kan, Harry? Apa kau tak bisa memecahkannya?" bingung Ron sambil melihat kertas itu—lagi.

"Tentu tidak, Ron! Tak ada _puzzle_ yang tak bisa ku pecahkan, kau tahu?" balas Harry dengan nada tak terima.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah terpecahkan," sambung Hermione.

Tak pelak hal itu meembuat Ron dan Neville semakin terjerumus dalam labirin kebingungan yang terasa tak berujung. Seakan mereka terjebak di antara jalan pikiran dua orang jenius yang tak dapat mereka tembus bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja serasa mustahil.

"HUH? Bagaimana bisaaa?" pekik Ron.

"Itu adalah sebuah pesan, bukan?" tanya Harry yang ditujukan pada Neville dengan lirikan mata di balik kacamatanya. Neville hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

"AAARGH! Aku bingung! Hey, kalian berdua, coba jelaskaaaaan!" histeris Ron frustasi.

"Berisik, Ron!" omel Hermione.

"Makanya jelaskan!" balas Ron tak terima.

Harry mendesah panjang. Ia lalu membalik pisau dan garpunya sebagai tanda ia telah usai makan.

"2008011411251521. Angka-angka itu membentuk sebuah pesan yang mewakili huruf Alfabet. Jika di susun dalam kotak dan di dalam satu kotak berisi dua dijit, maka—,"

**-::-  
><strong>

**| 20 | 08 | 01 | 14 | 11 | 25 | 15 | 21 |**

**-::-  
><strong>

"20-08-01-14-11-25-15-21, jika diubah menjadi Alfabet maka akan menjadi T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U; '_Thank you_'. Bukan begitu, Harry?" sambung Hermione.

"Be-benar juga..." gagap Ron sembari menghitung urutan huruf Alfabet menggunakan jemarinya. Tak jauh beda pula dengan Neville.

"_Awesome! Thanks Harry, Hermione! You two are so gorgeous!_" puji Neville.

'_**Bzzzzzt~ YOHA! EVERYONE! Apakah kalian merindukanku?'**_

Di tengah-tengah aktifitas mereka, sebuah suara speaker menginterupsi. Dengan tiba-tiba Harry beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap lurus ke arah seapker di sudut atas ruangan. Tak ayal membuat Ron dkk bingung.

"Dia... yang pagi tadi..." desis Harry.

'_**Fufufu~ Hey hey little Einstein! Maaf membuatmu menunggu cukup lama. Nah, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi—'**_

"_For Merlin shake! Who the hell is that?_" umpat Ron.

'_**Puzzle time is start!'**_

_**#  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I <strong>Authors message:<strong> _beep beep... The Key Answer for A, B, C—will be given in the next chapter... beep beep—bzzzzt do you want to try answer it? Please send your answer in the review box... Bzzzzt_ I

* * *

><p>#<p>

"HA-HARRY! Tungguuuu~!" teriak Ron pada Harry yang tengah berlari begitu kencang di depan hingga ia dan Hermione tertinggal cukup jauh. "Hey, _'Mione_, apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Hmm... Harry akan pergi ketempat yang ditujukan oleh sandi yang 'orang itu' berikan," jawab Hermione datar.

"Sandi?"

"Ya, jawaban dari teka teki yang berada di ruang kantin adalah huruf K-A-P-R. Jika di susun menjadi sebuah kata maka akan menjadi 'P-A-R-K' jadi asumsinya adalah... Harry akan menuju ke taman," jelas Hermione panjang sembari berlari cukup pelan, mungkin untuk menghemat energi toh lagi pula ia telah mengetahui ke mana tujuan Harry berlari.

'Jangan meremehkanku ya, sialan! Apa maksudnya memberikanku teka-teki yang mudah ditebak, huh? Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? MENYEBALKAN!'

BRUUUUUUUUUUUK

"Urgh_! So-sorr_—"

"Oh, jadi sekarang rabunmu bertambah ya, Potter? Sehingga kau dengan seenaknya menabrakku begitu, hmm?" umpat seorang pria pirang yang ditabrak Harry tadi.

"Ck! Malfoy! Maaf saja, aku tak punya waktu meladenimu sekarang!" balas Harry dengan tatapan tajam, namun nampaknya tak berpengaruh pada pemuda di depannya itu. Draco Malfoy. Musuh alami Harry.

"Jangan ganggu Harry, Malfoy!" lawan Ron yang berhasil mengejar Harry dari belakang.

"Harry! Ron!" panggil Hermione sembari mendekat.

"Wah wah~ kalian tampak terburu-buru sekali sampai-sampai penampilan kalian mirip lumpur! Hahaha" ejek sang Malfoy Jr.

"_WHAT THE FU_—"

"Aku pergi~!" potong Harry sembari melangkah dengan santainya.

"Ha-harry/POTTER?" kaget Ron dan Malfoy bersamaan. Sedang Harry terus melangkah tak memperdulikan mereka. Begitu pula Hermione yang bahkan berlalu dengan anggunnya melewati dua pemuda aneh itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu meladenimu, _Feret_!" ucap Harry ketus.

Dengan itu Harry dkk pergi ke tujuan awal mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah garis melengkung terukir di sudut bibir Malfoy Jr.

"_So, what are we doing here?_"

"Mana ku tahu, Ron! Dan jangan melihatku seperti itu!" sahut Hermione risih. "Tapi... aku tak pernah mengira kalau ada tempat ini bisa dijadikan _puzzle_"

Taman _Hogwarts Academy_ adalah taman yang cukup luas dengan berisikan puluhan genus tanaman tropis dan subtropis yang dibudidayakan oleh para siswa di Hogwarts. Petak-petak bunga diatus secara rapi dan nampak elok dipandang mata. Ditambah lagi air terjun berbentuk jam yang aliran airnya nampak seperti jarum jam yang berkilau ditermpa cahaya mentari. Seperti sebuah sihir.

"Eto... lalu di mana _puzzle_-nya berada? Aku tak melihat apapun yang berbentuk _puzzle_ di sini" ujar Ron sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ada di depan matamu, Ron" sahut Harry.

"Huh? Di mana? Di mana?" tanya Ron kebingungan.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya, Ron, _puzzle_ yang sangat indah ini?" ucap Hermione.

"Ha-hah? Jangang-jangan..." pupil mata Ron mengecil, tampak syok sekali.

"TAMAN INI ADALAH _PUZZLE_?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi, guys! I'm Lucky Aoyami. You can call me Lucky, Ikky or Ao as well.<em>  
>Di sendiri aku masih newbie. Sebenarnya sih aku lebih suka berpetualang dan membuat fanfic di fandom-fandom pinggiranminor stream. Tapi berhubung ini adalah pengenalan, maka sebaiknya aku memulai dari fandom-fandom main stream.

Semoga saja fanfic ini layak untuk ku publish ^^

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Atau apapun itu, beri tahu lah padaku agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kurang.

Dan Ikky juga ingin meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan. Ikky yang bukanlah orang yang tekun untuk memeriksa hal semacam itu... yah untuk saat ini. Jikalau mood Ikky telah membaik mungkin Ikky akan lebih berhati-hati haha... oh ya, Ikky berusaha memberikan detail tentang puzzle/teka-tekinya di sini. Tapi Ikky rasa masih sedikit kurang jelas. Jadi Ikky mohon maaf dan... semoga kalian bisa mengerti apa yang ingin Ikky tuliskan di fanfic ini (memang mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan tulisan itu lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan menggambar)

'Kay, Ikky rasa cukup sekian perkenalannya. Oh ya, Ikky menyelipkan sebuah puzzle/teka-teki di atas. Itu teka-teki Alfabet (A, B, C, dst...) jika kalian berminat/ingin memecahkannya silahkan tuliskan jawaban kalian di kotak review. Ikky akan memberikan jawabannya di chapter depan. Dan semoga saja masih ada yang berniat membaca fanfic abal seperti ini. Dan-lagi maaf karena ini baru prolog, jadi masih perkenalan dibuktikan dengan kemunculan Draco yang dikit khu khu khu~ jd chapter depan mungkin baru akan memasuki cerita utamanya.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

**_With POG (Puzzle Of God)_**  
><strong><em>Lucky Aoyami<em>**


End file.
